DSL networks are based on twisted pair copper cables. Between different DSL network equipments (Central Office DSLAM, street cabinets, splitters . . . ), twisted pairs are part of larger cables called binders. Binders can have from dozens pairs, up to more than hundreds pairs. A critical problem occurs when such binder cable is broken because it impacts several End-Users. It needs to be quickly detected and reported to take the appropriate field actions.
A known method for detecting a broken binder comprises regularly collecting line parameters and, based on a preconfigured ports down transition threshold, triggering or clearing a broken binder alarm. This method relies on network topology information for applying the threshold to respective binders. This solution is useful for the rare DSL operators which still have an accurate documentation about their cables infrastructure, but unfortunately it is useless for the majority of operators which don't know the topology of their DSL networks.